Lorenzo Vargas
by mr-nadie
Summary: One-short para la semana Spamano del 2016. Lovino, un famoso actor, es descubierto saliendo de casa de su hermano. Para poder sobrevivir al ataque de fans se ve en la obligación de entrar en propiedad ajena, siendo pillado "in fraganti".


**One-short para la semana Spamano, día extra: Fama. Como soy especial, sólo escribí el último día... Espero que os guste al menos.**

 **No se me ocurría un título mejor, ¿vale?**

 **Himaruya no me pertenece, sino a Hetalia. Espera, ¿qué?**

 **...o...o...o...**

Y ahí estaba él, siendo perseguido por aquella jauría que lo miraba con ojos hambrientos y desesperados, gritando con sonidos tan desgarradores que ni parecían humanos. Lovino aceleró su carrera, tratando de perderlos de vista. Tan sólo había cometido un pequeño error cuando nadie miraba, y ya se encontró con decenas de personas las cuales estaban deseosas de quedarse con lo que fuera de él. Si era un brazo, pues un brazo.

Desde que su fama había despegado, apenas podía pasarse por donde antes había sido su hogar. No podía ver a su hermano más que por videollamada, o se jugaba ser perseguido por aquel tumulto zombificado.

Había salido del hotel, uno bastante modesto para llamar menos la atención incluso, con gafas de sol y una visera. Nadie lo había reconocido en todo el trayecto, y eso que habían pasado varios transeúntes a su vera, mas al salir de la casa de su hermano pequeño y volver al hotel, pareció que alguien si se dio cuenta de su presencia, invocando con cánticos satánicos y fuera de lo común tales como "Oh, dios. Que está aquí", "¡Lovino Vargas, Lovino Vargas, Lovino Vargas!" o chillidos que ni él consiguió descifrar, pero ciertamente le recordaban a cualquier muerto viviente al que había disparado en sus videojuegos. Realmente se parecían, desesperados por conseguir un pedazo de carne emitiendo ruidos inentendibles.

El famoso giró en una esquina, prácticamente derrapando a la velocidad a la que iba. Con el poco ejercicio que hacía y en ese momento era correr o morir. Ironías de la vida o quizás el karma por ser tan vago. Sólo sabía que ni sentía las piernas, pero parecía que su hazaña estaba dando resultados, ya que cada vez el tumulto de personas desesperadas estaba más lejos.

Divisó un pequeño callejón y se coló por ahí aprovechando su complexión delgada. Finalmente, consiguió salir y trepó por la primera valla que vio, entrando en cualquier propiedad privada.

Escuchó las quejas de los seguidores al haberle perdido. Alguno seguía tratando de pasar por las dos paredes que llevaban a la calle donde se había ocultado. Sonrió de lado al haber logrado salirse con la suya.

Dio la vuelta y un par de pasos hacia delante. No sería capaz de volver a saltar la valla. Ahora que había parado, era imposible retomar la carrera de antes, sobre todo temblándole las piernas como hacían. Se dispuso a ir hacia la puerta que le llevaría fuera de aquel jardín, mas distinguió desde lo lejos a un joven el cual no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

El joven tenía el pelo castaño color chocolate y ojos verde intenso, los cuales mostraban entre sorpresa y miedo. Parecía tener la edad de Lovino, quizás un par de años más. Medía poco más que él y llevaba un delantal con una señal de advertencia, una "L" de novato en conducción y debajo la frase de "cocinero en prácticas". Era muy cutre. A juego con el delantal, tenía una espátula en la mano derecha. Parecía estar en la parrilla por lo que vio y olió el menor.

Preparándose para ser atacado por otro más y deseando que su muerte fuera rápida, se quedó en el sitio, devolviéndole la mirada al otro.

-¿Qué haces en mi jardín?- Preguntó entre curioso y enfadado. Sobre todo lo primero. No obstante, alzaba la espátula de forma... ¿amenazadora?

Vale. Lovino en ese momento se quedó sorprendido al ver que lo primero que le había preguntado había sido el porqué de su allanamiento de propiedad privada.

-Me perseguía... un perro, y... era la única forma de que no me atacara.

Siendo actor y costarle tanto mentir a un desconocido...

El muchacho enarcó ligeramente la ceja, mas al ver al italiano tan cansado y sin apenas poder sostenerse en pie, terminó por convencerse.

-Entiendo- Sonrió- Por cierto. Tú cara me suena de algo.

Lovino se encogió ligeramente al escuchar eso. Ya la había fastidiado. Lo delataría y caería en las manos de su fandom.

-Pues...- Dudó unos instantes- No sé de qué.

-¿Fuimos al instituto juntos o algo? De verdad. Es que me suenas un montón.

-¡Puede ser!- Soltó de pronto, desesperado al ver que tenía posibilidades de librarse- ¿A qué instituto fuiste...?

-El de este pueblo, Gakuen Hetalia.

-¡Esa misma!- Mintió- Bueno. Yo me tengo que ir...- Comenzó a temblar como gelatina. Realmente no tenía fuerzas. La visión se le nubló un poco.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Es sólo que hacía tiempo que no corría, ¿vale?

Nada más dar dos pasos, cayó redondo.

Se despertó en un mullido sofá al lado de una manta de cuadros que aparentaba ser bastante vieja. La apartó con algo de desagrado sin levantarse del sitio. El moreno se hizo notar al ver que se movía.

-¡Estás bien! Menos mal. Pensé que la palmabas. Creo que te ha dado un bajón de tensión o algo así.

Lovino se levantó del sofá de un salto al escucharlo, asustado. No se esperaba encontrárselo en la butaca de al lado.

-¿Pero qué mierda hago en tu casa? ¿Me has secuestrado?

-¿Qué?- Pestañeó, perplejo- ¡No! Simplemente vi que te desmayaste y quise ayudar.

El ítalo se sintió estúpido. Recordó que el joven frente a él ni era capaz de reconocerle, por lo que no tenía sentido el plan de secuestro.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Supongo.

-Te he dejado unos dulces y bebidas sobre la mesa para que te estabilices un poco. Si necesitas algo, dime. Me llamo Antonio, por cierto- Sonrió de forma amigable.

-Lo... Lorenzo- Improvisó. Obviamente no era buena idea dar su identidad, no fuera a ser que el español no fuera tan estúpido como aparentaba-. Y quiero comer algo. Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo.

El mayor comenzó a reírse.

-Espera un poco a encontrarte mejor y te traigo algo, ¿vale?

-Lo que sea.

Cogió la piruleta más cercana a él y se la llevó a la boca.

-¿Y en qué trabajas?- Preguntó curioso el de ojos esmeralda mientras pillaba un caramelo de la mesita frente al ítalo.

-¿Qué coño te importa?

-Era por sacar tema de conversación... Aún por encima que te acojo en mi casa después de que entraras en mi jardín sin permiso...

-Trabajo en la industria del entretenimiento.

Bien. Aquella contestación no había sido una mentira realmente.

-¿Eres actor? Tienes una cara muy expresiva, y eres muy atractivo. Seguro que se te daría bien.

Lovino sintió vergüenza al escuchar aquellas palabras. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto y sintió calor en las mejillas. ¿Por qué reaccionar así si todos los días el mundo entero le decía lo guapo que era?

-Idiota- Decidió farfullar-. Trabajo de guionista para los de las noticias.

-¿Tú eres el que se encarga de eso? ¡Menudo trabajo más importante!- Volvió a sonreír, consiguiendo ruborizar al más joven. Le estaba mintiendo a la cara y lo único que recibía eran halagos- ¿En qué cadena?

-Eh... Teletres.

Siguió con su piruleta, mirando de vez en cuando a Antonio de reojo.

-Yo en estos momentos trabajo en esa cadena también... Quizás sea por eso que te conozco.

Ahí si la había cagado. Con prisas, extendió el brazo y cogió el mando a distancia. Encendió la tele y comenzó a prestar atención a los anuncios. Era interesante escuchar como mujeres hablaban de sentirse libres aun llevando una compresa.

-Oye, Lorenzo. ¿Y eres de aquí?

-Mi hermano vive aquí- Dijo sin desviar la mirada del pienso de comida para gatos esterilizados que se veía en la pantalla. Apasionante-. Iba camino al hotel... ¡Mierda!

Se acordó de quien era y de a saber cuántas patrullas le estarían buscando, mientras él, tan ricamente, charlaba con un desconocido.

-Tengo que irme.

-¿Qué? Pero si tenía para preparar un par se hamburguesas más para ti.

-Gracias pero no, gracias- Se levantó a correr, dejando caer el mando y haciendo así que cambiara a otro canal. Se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz sonar del aparato, por lo que lo apagó lo más rápido que pudo. Antonio lo miró, tratando de entenderlo.

-¡Vale, sí! ¡Te he mentido como ya has visto! Soy un actor famoso y no me perseguía un perro, sino una jauría de fans locos. Siento haber mentido pero no quería que me volvieran a acosar y eso.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?- Movió ligeramente la cabeza- Eso explica por qué apagaste la tele con tal mala leche...

El tío era idiota no, lo siguiente, y Lovino más por haber contado todo mientras que Antonio ni se había dado cuenta.

-Y yo que te iba a pedir el número... Ahora voy a parecer un interesado o algo.

Lovino se sonrojó al escuchar aquellas palabras tan repentinas, confesándole el interés del español por él.

-Pues sí- Contestó con el ceño fruncido-. Aunque no hubiera dicho nada, habrías quedado de raro. No hemos hablado casi y quieres ligar conmigo.

-Aunque seas un allanador de moradas en tus ratos libres, me llamaste la atención- Sonrió con burla-. Además, ahora quiero conocer al famoso "Lovino" ya que "Lorenzo" no existe.

El moreno dudó acerca de la mueca del menor, pero creyó que había sido una sonrisa.

-Está bien. Te lo debo. Antes tengo que avisar de mi paradero. Pero no te creas que voy a ser así de amable siempre, ¿eh?

El español rio alegremente. Había conseguido que Lorenzo, Lovino, quien fuera, se quedara a cenar.

Tras pasar las once, decidió acompañarlo por su seguridad y se despidieron, cediendo Lovino a ser abrazado. Lo que no recordó fue pedirle el número al ítalo. Se dio golpes continuamente en la frente por no haber caído en la cuenta antes.

Lo que no se esperaba es que Lovino iría al día siguiente a su casa.


End file.
